theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 2, 2014/Chat log
Williamm258 hi william brb Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 Hey Will 6:08 Williamm258 hi Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:14 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:14 Williamm258 hi Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:20 Dragonian King hi guyssss 6:20 Williamm258 hi 6:20 Dragonian King did william lad greet himself 6:20 Loving77 hiii silly 6:21 Dragonian King i voted in the poll 6:21 Flower1470 hey Silly yes he did 6:35 Loving77 Silly, do you still need a picture of Will's toon? 6:35 Dragonian King yeah 6:35 Loving77 I think I have a good one 6:36 Dragonian King yay 6:36 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/TT stuff/Chilltoon2_zps8e24898c.png 6:37 Dragonian King also, the countdown lies, i'm going to write some more silly's zexal today YES thats perfect ty peep 6:37 Loving77 np 6:42 Dragonian King lily, did yami yugi ever lose a duel? wow peep i just noticed will's arm is glitching through his sleeve oll lol* 6:43 Loving77 lol 6:44 Flower1470 @Silly only twice 6:44 Dragonian King ooo 6:44 Loving77 He only lost once lily or maybe... :O SPOILER HISS 6:45 Flower1470 oh well 6:45 Loving77 GRR 6:46 Dragonian King peep he loses against tristan and joey 6:46 Loving77 no 6:46 Dragonian King yes 6:46 Loving77 no 6:46 Dragonian King yes 6:46 Loving77 no 6:46 Dragonian King yes 6:46 Loving77 no 6:46 Dragonian King yes 6:46 Flower1470 lol 6:46 Loving77 no no 6:46 Dragonian King yes yes 6:46 Flower1470 stop spamming 6:47 Dragonian King no 6:47 Williamm258 yes 6:47 Dragonian King no 6:47 Loving77 We're not spamming 6:47 Flower1470 That is spam. 6:47 Loving77 no it's not 6:49 Flower1470 You're adding nothing useful, repeating messages it's very annoying. 6:49 Loving77 it is useful 6:49 Flower1470 how so? 6:52 Loving77 were communicating 6:52 Dragonian King yeah 6:53 Flower1470 If THAT is your form of communication then please do it elsewhere. 6:53 Dragonian King ok * Dragonian King goes to Peep's talk page 6:53 Flower1470 You can "communicate" by using spam in a PM if you'd like. 6:53 Loving77 it's not spam 6:54 Dragonian King im attempting to type with one hand lol 6:54 Flower1470 "yes" "no" "yes" "no" is absolutely spam. 6:54 Dragonian King no 6:55 Loving77 it's not spam 6:55 Dragonian King what if we do it like this yes no yeah nope yep nah does that count 6:55 Flower1470 That's even worse 6:55 Dragonian King oh ok 6:55 Flower1470 If you want to talk like that, go do it in a PM 6:56 Dragonian King no 6:56 Flower1470 dont disrupt the normal chat 6:56 Dragonian King :P lily have you seen arc v yet 6:57 Flower1470 No 6:58 Dragonian King oh why 6:58 Flower1470 Peep said she wanted to finish Zexal first 6:59 Loving77 Which is taking forever 7:00 Dragonian King hurry up peep 7:02 Loving77 We're watching it in dub that's the problem. 7:04 Dragonian King ooo is it not out yet Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:06 Williamm258 yutrf 7:07 Loving77 did everyone dc? Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:07 Williamm258 c 7:10 Dragonian King guys Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:10 Loving77 hi 7:10 Williamm258 hi 7:12 Dragonian King hi peep guess what 7:14 Loving77 what 7:14 Dragonian King boys outnumber girls right now :P 7:14 Loving77 ik 7:17 Dragonian King okie, i finished the new wordmark 7:18 Williamm258 :( 7:21 Dragonian King what 7:21 Loving77 I asked him why he did that and he said he didn't know 7:22 Dragonian King lol wacky will peep check out the new wordmark peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep get the chat log when you leave 7:26 Loving77 ik looks good silly It you ever get a reply from John? *did 7:36 Dragonian King idk let me check nope :/ 7:37 Loving77 Did you try talking to him on Task? 7:42 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:52 Dragonian King ooo no, i guess i could Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:56 Loving77 hi chris 7:56 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:58 Dragonian King hi chris Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:32 Dragonian King ooo well im gonna go, cya chris Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014